1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a database retrieval method, utilizing a personal computer system or a work-station system, equipped with a graphical display unit and a pointing equipment like a mouse, in commercial database services, application database utilization within the industries, and personal database utilization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional database retrieval method, retrieval conditions are generally specified with a set of query language program instructions provided by a database system, then input by a keyboard unit, and the count and data elements of the retrieved set which satisfies the specified condition are output as a response message in characters, to a display unit, such as CRT.
In the database retrieval, there are a mental and logical problem in recognizing objects and an operational and technical problem to operationally obtain the object in question.
The logical objective is to ultimately create the optimum retrieval condition to eliminate the target object more precisely, through creating a concrete retrieval condition to eliminate the set by analyzing abstract requirements of the object in question, by the knowledge and understanding of the area of the object, and determining the set in the database in question, and by evaluating and reflecting the set obtained as a result of the retrieval.
The technical objective is to master computer manipulation and to skillfully write and input a set of query language instructions to retrieve the target object, with the information on the database structure, like file names and field names, and the knowledge on the grammar and usage of such a query language.